It has been common heretofore to seat or chuck tools with similar shanks but different heads in the same holder in machine tools and numerous other applications. It has been unknown heretofore in the hollow auger earth drilling art 16 seat bits with teeth of different configurations and bits of different modes of operation alternatively in the same pockets. Pockets are conventionally welded or cast around the head of hollow earth augers. Heretofore, different pocket configurations have been employed for each different kind of bit or tooth, which has in effect required a different head for each type of bit and tooth.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a hollow auger earth drill assembly wherein a multiplicity of types of bits can be seated in the same pockets.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.